


Здравствуйте, меня зовут Deep Town

by mikkie28



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычный день из жизни Фукамачи. Он продолжает жить и вспоминает босса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здравствуйте, меня зовут Deep Town

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello，I'm Deep Town](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165616) by 乱霜煮雨. 



Здравствуйте, меня зовут Фукамачи, по-английски «Deep Town», предыдущее место работы — подчиненный босса Данно Тацуи, его доверенное лицо.

Сегодняшний омурайсу все такой же вкусный, у босса, оказывается, неплохой вкус. Снова позвонили из ночного клуба. Новый управляющий ни с чем не справляется.

Ах, да, кстати, сейчас я занимаю место бывшего босса Данно. Не то, чтобы я узурпировал власть в группировке, просто она, так сказать, естественным образом перешла ко мне.

Когда я впервые встретил босса Данно, ему было всего лишь шестнадцать. Худой, невысокий, совершенно непримечательный. Пришел к нам, одетый в школьную форму, нахально потребовал: «Эй, я хочу встретиться с вашим боссом.» А еще очочки его эти — ну прям отличник! Ну, я и говорю: «Малыш, ты бы сначала школу-то закончил, а уж потом с якудза-то путался!»

Ну, пошутил, конечно. Пусть я и из преступного мира, но я преступник с повышенным чувством социальной ответственности, окей?

«Ой, хорош нудить, старик, мне нужно увидеться с вашим боссом».   
Этот шкет, который мне по плечо был, вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. Кто бы мог подумать — такая малявка и такой убийственный взгляд! Меня аж до костей пробрало. А пацан-то ничего, подает надежды! «Ну ладно, что с вами, малышней, поделаешь, не метлой же гнать». Отвел его к госпоже Абико, сам вышел. 

Прошло много лет, и у нас появился босс Данно. Прошло еще сколько-то времени, и госпожа Абико приставила меня к нему, велев всегда следовать за боссом.

Поначалу мы, конечно, ругались, да и то сказать — я, худо ли, бедно ли, но много лет проработал в организации, а тут нате вам — велели слушаться какого-то пацаненка! Но вскоре я проникся уважением к способности босса заколачивать огромные деньги и полностью признал его правоту.

На свою первую прибыль босс купил сотовый. Вернее, два одинаковых сотовых. Я решил: «Ах, как прекрасна молодость! Купил парные телефоны для себя и своей подружки!» И только потом я заметил, что второй телефон находится у того паренька, Рюдзаки.  
Но потом все перешли на смартфоны, и я не видел, чтобы они пользовались теми телефонами. А потом, когда эта большеглазая обезьяна из первого отдела, Тёно Синити, отдал мне оба телефона, сердце у меня так и сжалось.

Ну что, с клубом я уже разобрался. «Вы неплохо справились». «Благодарю Вас, босс Фукамачи!» Как и положено, управляющий склонился передо мной в поклоне — 90 °, ни больше, ни меньше. «Сегодня босс Фукамачи в настроении всех хвалить». Мои парни выходят из клуба вслед за мной.

Когда я вернулся в контору, уже настала ночь. Кресло босса я менять не стал, просто опустил пониже. Вот в акциях я ничего не понимаю, разве что на лошадей могу ставить.

Днем звонила инспектор Хибино, велела мне завтра придти забрать тела босса Данно и того паренька, Рюдзаки.

Честно говоря, будучи доверенным лицом босса, я не мог не догадываться, чем он занимался все эти годы. Эти двое парнишек были мне как братья. Я видел, как босс Данно и Рюдзаки Икуо поддерживали друг друга. Не могу представить, что было бы, если бы один из них остался в живых — как бы он жил на свете, один? Но что толку размышлять об этом? В смятении, я засыпаю.

Вроде только задремал, а уже и вставать пора. Приведя себя в порядок, пошел в полицейское управление выполнять необходимые формальности. Обменялся парой слов с Тёно Синити, за то время, что мы не виделись, он похудел — теперь еще больше на обезьяну смахивает. Инспектор Хибино все не уходит, топчется за спиной — кажется, хочет что-то сказать. Дошли до дверей полицейского участка, Тёно уехал на очередное место преступления.

«Фукамачи-сан», — окликает меня инспектор Хибино. «Может, вместе пообедаем?»

И снова я в ресторанчике, куда так часто заходили босс Данно и Рюдзаки Икуо. Тут все по-старому, и даже сердечко из кетчупа на омурайсу выглядит тютелька-в-тютельку также, как и раньше.

Задумчиво глядя на свой омурайсу, инспектор Хибино наконец говорит: «Честно говоря, я часто думаю об этом — что, если бы время вернулось вспять? Могла бы я что-нибудь изменить?» Да, она действительно еще ребенок, и мысли у нее наивные, ребяческие.

«Если бы я раньше узнала секрет отца и Рюдзаки, может быть, развязка была бы другой?» Нет, Хибино-сан, не была бы. По крайней мере, выбор молодого господина не изменился бы, это точно.

«Если бы тогда я помирилась с отцом, возможно, он рассказал бы мне обо всем, и тогда я смогла бы его защитить?» Я самолично разузнавал всю информацию, которая интересовала молодого господина, своими руками передавал ее ему. Иногда я верю в карму.

«Да, на самом деле я знаю, это все бессмысленно», — инспектор Хибино улыбается, словно смеясь над своей несмышленостью. Она отправляет в рот ложку омурайсу и глотает. «Даже если все повторится сто раз, тысячу раз, я знаю, что и я, и они, и Вы, Фукамачи-сан — мы все окажемся там же, где и сейчас». Но если бы и правда можно было бы разок все переиграть, я бы хотел еще раз увидеть молодого господина.

Жизнь, она такая.

«Конечно, слова: «Ловите момент», «Цените тех, кто рядом» стали банальностью, но, инспектор Хибино, тоскуя по мертвым, мы их не оживим, нужно продолжать жить. Нужно продолжать их дело, черпая силу в наших воспоминаниях».

«А Вы, Фукамачи-сан?» О, инспектор Хибино в своем репертуаре, ни на минуту не забывает о том, что служит в полиции. «Омурайсу был очень вкусный, но у меня дела в офисе, нужно возвращаться. Прощайте, инспектор Хибино».

Выходя из ресторанчика, не удержался, потянулся.

Да, уже весна, погода прекрасная.

Сегодня я снова буду трудиться из всех сил.

Вперед, Deep Town!


End file.
